Crimson Bliss
by Zacoruto orutonasiki
Summary: Naruto has been seeking to settle down, yet no one wants him. He struggles as he tries to find a lover for himself. Rated M for blood and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Now I know what you may be thinking, "why did I create a new story when I haven't even finished my other stories?" Well don't worry because I promise even though it seems like I'm giving up. I assure you I'm not. I just suddenly acquired this urge to write this. I will be continuing to update my other stories.

**A Lover for Naruto**

He stared dryly at the bowl of unsatisfying and putrid shrimp ramen as he tired to waft away the intense sensation that the soup seemed to exude; however, was to no avail. He desperately wanted to have someone to spend his life with. This; however; was a dream never able to be fulfilled.

Naruto's life had been torn apart by the hateful villagers that avoided him so earnestly. No one wanted to share their life with him. No one would dare to even come close to him, to see what he was really like. Everyone just took him as the demon fox that was bound to his stomach. Somehow the thought of the demon fox seemed to sour his mood even more as he pushed his ramen further away from him.

The lingering taste of shrimp flavored broth made his mouth taste like sand, his face cringed in an expression of pure aguish as a single glistening tear that somehow reflected even more light rolled off his flawless features.

He was now the captain of his own ANBU team but somehow it meant nothing to him at this point. He had once desired to be acknowledged by his peers, but now that they are became ANBU as well, they seemed to drift as they parted ways with him. Sure they were still his friends but the hidden feeling of true care for him was no longer present in their eyes.

"_Will I ever get a girl?"_ Naruto couldn't help but inquired this question of himself as he desperately needed to reassure himself that everything will work out in the end… Hopefully…

Naruto was now at the age of a beckoning 19, an ANBU captain leading his own team of 5 people, even though there were females on his team they didn't see him as the sort of guy to share affection with, presumably too afraid of the demon that he harbors within him.

Naruto's blonde hair was no longer spiked up, and had grown long over the past few years. He had a slender built and had no unwanted fat anywhere on his well toned body. Every physical feature matched and complimented his other sections perfectly. His perverted sensei who called himself the toad hermit had once told him that if he ever wanted to get "his dream girl" he would have to work on his image a little bit. So taking his advice Naruto began to apply himself even more diligently then he had ever before.

"_Was it all worth it?, I still get those chilling glares sent at me… no females would want to even touch me."_ Naruto's doubt was getting to him, after so many years of loneliness Naruto needed some comfort…

"**Hey kit, you know I can get you the one girl that you have always wanted, the one with the vibrant ruby colored hair and the flute."** Kyuubi had also sympathized with his container in which he eventually had come to care for. Kyuubi's powers were now directly paralleled his host's emotions, so when something affected Naruto, it would also affect him.

"Can you really do that Kyuubi?" Naruto suddenly perked up as he proclaimed excitedly to himself that things were finally starting to look up for his life.

"**Of course I can, if you just let me take over your body while I _convince _her…"** Kyuubi's eerie voice emanated through Naruto's head as he prepared to continue on.

"**All you need to do is go and seek her out and I'll do the rest…"** Just then the alarm went off through the whole village signaling that an invasion of was currently in progression.

"**Kit you better make haste, I sense the alluring essence of that flute girl. This is the perfect chance for you Naruto kun." **It was unsettling for Naruto to hear the cause of his loneliness call him by such a friendly way but Naruto quickly dismissed it to the far corners of his mind as he advanced upon the sound of abhorrent combat.

(Meeting up with Tayuya)

Taking a secluded route that no one knew about Naruto cautiously took his time as he moved to where the battle was being waged.

Naruto was advancing upon the entrance of Konoha when a sudden kunai was launched at him. Jumping back to avoid the hit, Naruto eyed at the person who released it…standing there on top a lone roof was the subject that Kyuubi told him to obtain.

"You Konoha ANBU fuckers are everywhere!" The ruby haired foul mouth spat disgustedly as she attempted to savagely shred Naruto apart from the inside out. Taking out a lone kunai from within the confines of her sound garb she initiated her move.

She propelled herself off of the roof of the building as she landed softly in front of Naruto, mere moments later her slender creamy white legs propelled into a fast repetition of extending and pulling back as she sprinted towards Naruto attempting to make a clean cut with her kunai.

"**Kit, I strongly recommend that you let me deal with her, I'll get her to obey…"** Kyuubi's voice again penetrated the thin walls that surrounded Naruto's mind as he tried to take control. Naruto had been reluctant to let Kyuubi have his way but if this was the only way to get a girl who will not discriminate against him then he had to take this chance. It might not come again…

So allowing him to be filled with Kyuubi's manifesting chakra he forfeited his position to Kyuubi.

"You dumb shit; you must be scared to shit that you can't move!" Tayuya smirked as she attempted to slice Naruto's throat, only to be caught…

Tayuya jerked at the mere force put forth by the grasp, but to no avail as she was pinned stationary.

"**You can't escape now girl, I will make you serve my container for all eternity…"** Kyuubi's deathly tone exhaled through Naruto's mouth each time he spoke, this was extremely unsettling for Tayuya as she tried in vein to free her from the confines that currently held her.

"Let me go you ass wipe! I'll fucking mutilate you for this asshole!" Tayuya attempted to kick him in the stomach only for her foot to be caught as well.

"**My, what very smooth legs you have…"** With that Kyuubi forcibly embraced Tayuya (well embrace isn't the word for it exactly), ripping off her top Kyuubi smirked as he coated his lips with saliva.

"**I will make you a servant for my Naruto, I will use you to calm my burning sexual urges…"** Before Tayuya had a chance to protest Kyuubi bit down on her nipple as he forcibly sucked on it, drawing out some of her premature juices.

Contrary to Tayuya's magnificent beauty she was still a virgin, she too, just like Naruto didn't have anyone to share her life with. The sound five were just co-workers and nothing more. Neither of them cared in the least what happened to each other. Sure, some people may speculate that Tayuya had her current leader Oruchimaru but the painful reality was that Oruchimaru cared even less about her well being. He was too focused on exploiting her for her abilities.

Two chakra tails slowly emerged from Naruto's tailbone, each swaying slightly, lingering within them the lustful desire to take Tayuya from behind her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Tayuya couldn't believe that someone actually dared to try and deflower her.

Kyuubi who at this time had grown quite tired of hearing the girl's crude voice decided to just set her straight. **"You've got quite a mouth; I'll put it to good use…"** With that Kyuubi grabbed her ankles, restraining her. Slowly turning her so that she had her back to him, he undid Naruto's pants. A noticeable bulge was apparent from under his underwear.

"**Are you ready my Tayuya chan? I shall now allow you to experience a sensation in which you will be addicted to…"** Without waiting for any reply Kyuubi let his underwear slowly fall, as he inhaled a deep breath and prepared to enter…

"You dip shit I swear I will kill you!" Tayuya struggled as she attempted to free her self of the binding that was Naruto's chakra tails.

Then a harsh sensation hit her, a foreign feeling in which she wasn't used to. It was a mixture of both pain and some what pleasure as she felt her pussy expanding from the length that was deposited within her warm confines.

She desperately tried to suppress the pain; it was overwhelming her senses numbing her mind. She could feel some blood trickle down her thighs presumably from the breaking of her internal structures.

"**My dear Tayuya chan, now that I have entered you there will be no turning back. In just a few moments you will be forever bonded to YOUR Naruto kun, serving him dutifully, without a second thought."** Kyuubi continued to thrust his shaft within her making her wincing in pain. Naruto cupped her breasts and started to fondle with them. One hand slid down to her nipple and started to pinch it, while the other hand forcibly squeezed it. Needless to say Tayuya was feeling quite uncomfortable to say the least, but little did she know that Naruto would save her from within the clutches of Oruchimaru.

Kyuubi took a bite of her neck; it just so happens that, that was the section which had that accursed mark burned into it… In doing so Kyuubi began to transfer its own chakra into Tayuya's body, infusing her with the will to obey Naruto's every whim.

"You piece of dog shit I'll kill yo-"Tayuya was cut off however as she felt a piecing sensation penetrating deep into her neck, transferring a warm sensation throughout her body. At that exact moment did she realize that the once eerie chakra that had been apart of her coils for the majority of life being forcibly dominated by this new warm chakra. The curse seal was no more…

All of the accumulated strain on her body resulting from the curse seal's reverse effect had been instantly removed from her systems, allowing all of the consumed chakra contained within the dark bowels of curse seal to instantly return to her.

Tayuya had now truly been given a pure blessing; the Kyuubi's chakra cooperated with her own source in conjunction and had no side effects since it blended together with her own chakra, the first step to her servitude of **her Naruto sama** had been completely.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, you jackass!?" Tayuya was fuming but what she considered was the fact that her voice seemed gentler than before…

Still fondling her breast for his own enjoyment, Kyuubi spoke… **"Just a few more moments and your life will be forever changed for the better, my dear Tayuya chan."** With that Kyuubi gave one final thrust, deep into the warm confines of Tayuya's tight pussy, instantly he drooled as his cum entered her… That forever sealed her fate…

Tayuya likewise soon stopped squirming and allowed her Naruto sama to do whatever he pleased with her, knowing that his cum had entered her bringing with it the Kyuubi's chakra which instantly overpowered her defiance.

"**Alright Naruto kun, she's all yours now…"** With that the Kyuubi's influence over the blonde ANBU slowly faded from existence, forever left to lament in his stomach until his container chooses to call upon his aid once again. Although he still had his tails…

Realizing that he had dominance over his own will now, Naruto looked to see a totally flushed Tayuya in his arms. Turning her around Naruto let his shaft slowly slip out of her pussy with a wet plopping sound.

Tayuya couldn't hold herself back anymore as she embraced her Naruto sama crying into his shirt.

"Naruto sama I'm so sorry I said all those crude comments to you, please forgive me! I want to be yours for all eternity! I'll even try to correct my swearing habit." Despite the fact that Tayuya was crying she was in total tranquility, knowing that she could serve her Naruto sama.

"Don't worry about it Tayuya chan, I've already forgiven you… and there is no need to panick about Oruchimaru any longer, Kyuubi severed all ties you had with him by removing your curse seal." Naruto brushed some strands of hair from her beautiful complexion revealing her beauty to him, gleaming red eyes soaked with her own tears… absolutely beautiful…

"Thank you so much Naruto sama!" With that Tayuya embraced her generous master again… This time she held on tight, the option of releasing him didn't even cross her mind. She just held on.

Naruto gazed at the look of peacefulness on his Tayuya chan's face as he embraced her tightly, mentally thanking his Kyuubi for his help in acquiring him a lover that wouldn't look down on him in any way.

"Tayuya chan I will treat you much better than your previous leader." That was it, sealing their love for each other as he lifted Tayuya's head up so that it met his gaze and kissed her on the lips holding no emotions back. Naruto had truly yearned for this moment. After so many years of lamenting and painful loneliness he had finally landed his true love and he wasn't going to let go, no matter what.

After intimate kissing ensued for twenty minutes or so, the invasion was retaliated and the sound five were now more, all of them met their well deserved ends, all except for one, one that was safely being protected by her master. It was then that they both decided that some more privacy was in order…

(In Naruto room)

The master and servant/future wife steeped into the quiet darkness as both of them had only one thing on their minds, _"Continuing having sex with each other."_

Managing to locate the switch for the light, Naruto flicked it on.

"Naruto sama, look at you house, it's so messy! No worries I'll clean it up for you." Tayuya for once managed to smile at her Naruto sama sweetly.

"No need to hurry Tayuya chan, you have been through a heel of a lot. You should rest. You can sleep with me anytime." Naruto patted his Tayuya chan on the head taking off her cap in the process, revealing more of her boundless beauty to him fueling his unquenchable desire to fuck her.

Tayuya giggled at the physical affection that her Naruto sama displayed to her, this somehow further instigated the fact that her Naruto sama wasn't going to exploit her because of her talents. Well, maybe exploit her sexually, but she liked it when she and her master engaged in indecent acts of affection. It made her feel as if she was important to him. Indeed she was.

"For tonight just allow me to do the work for you my Tayuya **hime**." With that Naruto pushed her onto **their** bed, as he sensually stripped her down until she revealed her perfect cream colored skin to him.

"Please spread your legs…" Tayuya who got an immediate idea of what her master was going to do to her oblige without question.

She slowly spread her thighs apart revealing her sweet spot to him.

Naruto got down upon his knees and slowly approached her pussy, taking in the scent of her womanhood as he slowly applied his tong to her pussy, sensually gliding over the sweet surface, the taste was a bit salty but he didn't care.

On the receiving end of the pleasuring was Naruto's Tayuya hime, she moaned each time his tong glided over her. Grabbing onto her Naruto sama's hair as he shifted her pussy closer to his face she beckoned for him to continue his much needed "service".

"Please Naruto sama, I want you so badly. You're the best at this…" Tayuya suddenly had an urge to be her Naruto sama's little plaything as she lifted him up so that his face was buried in her mounts.

"Naruto sama… I love you so much… NEVER leave me alone!" Tayuya's voice suddenly took on a much more serious tone; she truly loved her master and would do absolutely anything to be with him. It didn't matter if she had to be degraded to his cheap little whore who would only service him. She desperately needed him.

"Tayuya do not be concerned one bit. I will only be with you. Also the Kyuubi mentally established a link between the two of us so we could never separate. The Kyuubi has also infused within you his own chakra, making you have eternal youth, so that you can be with me." Naruto gave a reassuring smile as he went back to sucking on her nipples.

After hearing that, all Tayuya could do was mentally vow to herself that she would service her Naruto sama forever. She would do anything to please him. She would give no resistance. So as a sign of her obedience as well as her undying love for her master she just held him as he sat on top of her. Allowing him to nibble, suck, bite, or just whatever he wants to do to her. She would allow. It was both a mixture of pleasure and pain for her…

I had always wanted to try this out, I love the idea of Tayuya and Naruto as a couple, and now I present you this piece of my work. I hope you like it. Feel free to RnR if you want. Tell me how you like it. I'll try and update soon, thank you.


	2. UCS and sweet intimacy

I'm finally done this chapter; it took me a long time so please RnR, which would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

**Uncomfortable situations and sweet intimacy **

Naruto continued to have his fill of sex with Tayuya, wanting and giving into his beastly desires. He desperately wanted to take her ass but did his best to reframe from that course of action. Tayuya, noticing her master's uncertainty decided to aid him in a little verbal support.

"Please withhold on any of the more intimate intercourse Naruto-sama. I am not even your wife yet, I'm merely your servant." The newly rekindled Tayuya beckoned to her Naruto-sama in an easeful attempt to make him halt his actions.

"Naruto-sama, I hold an insurmountable amount of love for you but if you wish to have a more intimate intercourse with one such as me, you would have to marry me first, and I don't see that happening anytime soon, since you would most likely see me as only a lowly servant.

Naruto and Tayuya continued to satisfy their burning sexual urges but of a lower level, more along the lines of master and servant, Tayuya; however, Tayuya yearned to be the wife of her Naruto-sama, the quickness of the entire "I wish I was his wife" thing also struck her as odd, usually for one such as herself she would test and put her man through hell before considering marrying him but for some strange reason she felt in absolute obedience of him, for some reason she was entirely addicted to her Naruto-sama.

"I respect your wishes; if thou do not wish to continue with this act then I won't force thee." Naruto, as much as he wanted to take her in the ass knew that they still had to build their relationship level to an accepted range before even allowing that speck of filthy allusion to across his mind.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. I hope I didn't displease you in any way with my advice, can I still sleep with you tonight?" Tayuya truly was feeling anguish on the inside, each time she rejected her Naruto-sama she would tear up. Her eyes were watering up, this also felt severely strange to her. Usually Tayuya would never cry in front of someone, so why now? She wanted to seem tough for her Naruto-sama. Yet she was on the verge of tears.

Witnessing this spectacle, Naruto brought his hand up and gently caressed Tayuya's face, brushing away the tears that managed to flow out from the edges of her eyes. "Tayuya, don't linger in your sadness, of course you can still sleep with me." With that Naruto smirked and kissed Tayuya on her forehead, taking in her heavenly scent that overwhelmed all other parts of his body. Her flesh was soft and firm, sporting a peach colored complexion and her hair seemed even more magnificent while basking in the full vibrancy of the shinning moon. Naruto was in a complete daze…

Tayuya, noticing that her master was wandering in his thoughts did not intrude upon his personal thoughts; instead she managed to snuggle into his chest, laying her head on his collar bone. Gently she breathed into his neck, slowly falling into a deep slumber, alerting his senses.

Naruto gazed at the peaceful form in his embrace and a warm hearted smile crept onto his features, embracing Tayuya he gently carried her to his washroom, intent on giving her a good wash before putting her to rest, seeing as she has been through a lot in one day. From the invasion to the section of which he would rather not rekindle himself with, even though it was what obtained him this masterful prize. He hated raping in any form but he was so caught up in his depression he gave into the Kyuubi's tempting prepossession. Then it hit him, if he truly wanted to feel as if he worked for the love he would have to do it himself…

Naruto stopped his advance upon his washroom, glancing furiously at no one in particular he silently vowed that he would work hard to obtain Tayuya's love, not get it through some possession chakra that Kyuubi induced into her system.

"Yosh, I will work for her rightful love, I want to apologize to you Kyuubi but your method of getting girls is something that I can not approve of. I must rekindle my dating experience and earn her for myself." Naruto devised a plan…

After washing the blissful Tayuya, Naruto changed her out of her warn out sound garb, mind you, he looked the other direction when taking off her clothes and had to rely on his feel alone. It was extremely difficult for Naruto, his hands wandered endlessly and each time one of them would land on her private sections, inducing a heavy crimson onto his cheeks. Though, eventually he did manage to change her into a spare order of his own pajamas.

Lying her down on the soft feathered bed, Naruto brushed his lips upon hers one final time, knowing that this kiss was going to be the last one he would get in a while, at least until he works and gets her through his own power.

After making sure that Tayuya was nice and cozy, Naruto set down and started his instruction note of how this "self imposed" mission of earning your love from your one and only was going to work. After he finished the note, Naruto took one final glance at his princess before uttering "I have to earn you, Tayuya-hime, otherwise I would be taking a shortcut like a loser would." With that he placed the note on the side table and walked out the door, in an attempt to inquire of the Hokage concerning new accommodations, but not before preparing a little something for Tayuya the next day.

(The next day)

Waking to the piercing rays of the sun that shrouded her vision Tayuya yawned, "Did you sleep well Naruto-sama?" Hearing no reply she opened a questioning glimpse catching the note on the side table. "Huh? What's this?" Crawling slowly out of bed, the pajamas that she wore came loose, sliding partly off revealing her full breasts concealed under a very seductive pink silk bra. Reaching slowly out to take a glimpse of the note, she gasped.

_To Tayuya, my lover_

_I have decided that in order for me to be with you eternally, I have to earn your love, I want you to partake in a little dating mission with me, and we will start from scratch, both of us will be living in different accommodations, although you and I are already really close, I want you to forget all about me and pretend that you don't know me. In public I want you to address me as Naruto-san, instead of Naruto-sama. Also I will work hard to obtain your love. I want to make sure that I worked for you, thus I want both of us to start from the very beginning, getting to know each other and dating and such, until I can finally propose to you. Also as a parting gift for now, I have prepared you a very delicious breakfast and I have picked out a suitable attire you can wear while in public. Well, Ja ne sweetie._

Reading this Tayuya was in turnmoil, why did her Naruto want to "earn her," she was already his to begin with, she loved him too much to start all over with him again. "No way…Naruto-sama, I' am not allowing you to start over with me."

Deciding that pursuing this matter was only preventing her from delving further into this case she quickly dressed into the attire that her Naruto picked for her, which consisted of a dark blue T-shirt accompanied only by a snowy long skirt, Tayuya eyed herself carefully in the mirrors, and needless to say she instantly fell in love with her new outfit. Each piece of adorable clothing hugged her well curved body and managed to show off all her wonderful cleavage. "Naruto-sama, you know how to spoil your girl." This was only further reason for her to find her Naruto and drag him back into her embrace.

After dressing, Tayuya ate the breakfast that had been prepared and found it the best food she had enjoyed in quite a while. After washing the plates and busying herself in engaging in the regular morning cleanup of her facial appearances she headed out in search of her Naruto-sama.

(In the streets)

"Geez, obaa-chan gave me petrol duty again today, how boring." Naruto was getting quite agitated at the fact that he had been stuck with patrol duty again today. He really wanted something cooler and more challenging to partake in, but it was not to be.

At that exact moment did both Tayuya and Naruto bump into one another…

"Greetings miss Tayuya, it's a nice day today isn't it?" Naruto questioned as he spied on his book called "One Thousand ways to pick up chicks" Naruto had commenced his plan; however, he had no idea what would await him.

Tayuya instantly tackled Naruto, she knew his scent immediately and as such she was extremely joyful that her Naruto had returned to her. "Oh Naruto-sama, you've returned to me!" Tayuya tightened her embrace, never wanting to let go.

Still keeping in character Naruto replied "I'm afraid that public displays of affections are strictly prohibited." Tayuya; however, didn't care, she wouldn't let him go anymore.

"Oh shut up Naruto-sama, you WILL be coming home with me, or else!" Tayuya gave him an icy glare that stunned his senses and froze his ever running ruby liquid. Noticing that her glare had served its intended purpose Tayuya started dragging him home with her.

"Please refrain from pulling Miss Tayuya." Naruto's plan wasn't working; his Tayuya just loved him too much. He eyed his book again for any help but unluckily not finding any. Poor Naruto… His plan hadn't even lasted a day and already it's over.

Tayuya successfully dragged him back to their apartment, locking the door, she smirked deviously. "You know Naruto-sama I don't care how I came to love you, all I care is that I love you and nothing you say or do is going to make me start over again, ever since yesterday my entire being seemed to have been shaken of the astronomical burden that was that fucking snake bastard, for that I can never repay you, for that I love you. For that I owe you my life and more."

Naruto, at that moment noticed that his plan didn't have to be carried out anymore, according to her she willingly loves him and it wasn't because of the Kyuubi that she continues to love him. Smirking Naruto approached her and took her into his embrace.

"Tayuya-chan, if that's what you truly think then I will not part with you ever again." With that his hands started to wonder the endless curves of her body. "Tayuya-chan, will you allow me to do IT…?" Naruto had to ask, being the considerate gentleman that he is he didn't want to make his Tayuya displeased.

"I told you Naruto-sama, not before we get married, if you want to do anything else other than IT I will gladly allow." Tayuya then smiled sweetly at her lover as she kissed him on the lips, their respective flavor lingered on each other's lips. Tayuya was that of a rose and Naruto's was that of lavender.

"Oh and Naruto-sama, you're breakfast was great, thank you so much. I should be the one serving you…" Tayuya felt as if she was rejecting her duties but enjoyed the princess treatment that she got from her lover anyhow.

"Come sit Naruto-sama, allow me to relieve you of your accumulated stress." Without waiting for any rely of the sort she pushed him into the couch seat. Tayuya scooted behind her Naruto giving the comfort of lying on her body as she slipped out of her creamy white paper sandals and wrapped her beautiful smooth legs around his waist. Her every feature was expertly defined, like that of a sculpture. Her feet were absolutely beautiful. Her hands trailed up to his muscular shoulders and applied pressure to it in some affect of relieving pain. Her lips found their way to his and they engaged in a deep passionate kiss, both turned a deep crimson, just from a mere kiss, showing that they truly desired the other.

To anyone that happened to walk in on this act of extreme intimacy they would have to face the combined wrath of both of the participants. Tayuya trialed kissed down his neck giving him extreme pleasure. "I hope you enjoy my service my Naruto-sama because I'm going to do this frequently to you whether you like it or not.

All Naruto could muster up in between gasps was a weak "anytime." Satisfied with the answer Tayuya continued her kissing, trying to satisfy her urges to embrace him so hard that he suffocates.

"Tayuya-chan, please give me you index finger." Tayuya obliged, Naruto taking it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his Tayuya's flesh. He could only suck on it like a lollypop. Tayuya, witnessing this, grinned.

"Naruto-sama, you must really desire me to even want my finger that much." Tayuya lowered her head onto his shoulder, resting. She cuddled up against him wanting to fill her senses with his sweet essence. She yearned to be with him, smell like him, and even be done as he pleases with her. Anything would be fine as long as they were together.

It was truly a sweet intimate moment between lovers; anyone would die to witness it, Tayuya and Naruto cuddling on a couch together, so close. This could not last as the intruder decided at this untimely moment to interrupt.

Realizing that he still had to go to work today, Naruto reluctantly got up from lying on top of Tayuya. Likewise, Tayuya was pissed, and she expressed it through her own cursing.

"That piece of shit, how dare he interrupt us?! I'll fucking kill him!" At this Naruto decided to cut in.

"Now, now, Tayuya-chan, remember, language." Naruto smirked playfully as he kissed her on the lips. Feeling the warm sensation Tayuya couldn't disobey as she placed her hands over her mouth pretending to be sorry for what she said before, when in actual fact she wanted to rip out the intruder's fucking spine.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this as he embraced her and kissed her on the forehead, brushing a hand through her hair while placing the other around her waist. Again, both of them lost themselves in their respective flavors and just like that they stayed for another good five minutes.

"You know Naruto-sama; you should really go answer the door." Tayuya reluctantly let go as she placed her head on his chest.

"Tayuya I might have to go to work today anyway, since I usually don't skip out, so if I do just wait till I get back ok?" Naruto smirked as he once again took her into his embrace and kissed her. Needless to say both of them were official lovers as well as addicted to each other. They wouldn't survive one day without their counterpart.

"Sure thing Naruto-sama." With that she cupped his face and kissed him on the mouth one last time before they part for the day. Tayuya would desperately miss her Naruto-sama, without him by her side her day was pretty plain. Consisting of waiting for him to come back from his daily work and preparing dinner and such. Their night life; however, excelled all bounds, their intercourse would make up for all the time they lost while staying parted from each other's touch. As Naruto approached the door the Kyuubi decided to cut into his thoughts.

"**Kit, nice going. You got the girl of your dreams and now that she has told you that she loves you not because of my influence all you have to do is work a little bit harder and you will acquire her for good." The Kyuubi couldn't discern between his mixed emotions, partly he was filled with excitement at the prospect of his kit getting a girl, but partly he cursed his own inability to assist him. His chakra should have taken over her will. This didn't make sense. "_This girl must have a lot of heart to be able to resist me._"**

"_Thanks Kyuubi, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten this far I jus" he was cut off; however, he still thought that it was because of Kyuubi's influence._

"**You're wrong kit, it wasn't me. Can't you sense that my chakra has waned? Her own chakra mixed with my when it entered her and she was able to obtain ownership of it. That alone is an incredible accomplishment. This girl has both heart and spirit Naruto-kun; don't let her slip away…" Kyuubi still couldn't comprehend as to why his chakra was only effective in removing the curse seal while all the rest was dominated.**

"_What are you saying then?" Naruto questioned a bit perplexed._

"**What I'm saying is, she loves you not because of me but because she wants to. Never forget that, don't let her slip from you. This is truly an opportunity of a life time." **Kyuubi curled up in his cell to further his pursuit of this strange matter, leaving Naruto to continue with his life.

Realizing that Kyuubi had left his mind again, Naruto decided to inquire this of his Tayuya-chan personally, only to be interrupted again by a knock on the door. Agitated, Naruto hurriedly answered it.

There standing in front of him was his Anbu team, well at least one of his Anbu teammates. "Hurry up Naruto, Tsunade-sama has requested our appearance for a mission, and also weren't you supposed to be on petrol duty? We don't want our Anbu leader who slacks off you know." Neji who had just ascended to the rank of Anbu had been assigned to Naruto's team in courtesy of getting it easy, since it was with a friend.

"Sure, just give me a minute to gather my things." With that Naruto closed the doors once again, gathering his things for a mission.

"Who was that Naruto-sama?" Tayuya pressed a finger to her lips, managing to accent her cuteness.

"One of my team members, I have a mission. Tayuya, I might not come back in time, if you feel the need to gorge some nourishment then take my food, it's in abundance. Also have something to give to you." With that Naruto handed her a healing ointment.

"Apply this to your wounds from last night, and I apologize for my behavior, one more thing, I have something to discuss with you when I come back." Naruto then headed out the door and was gone.

Eyeing the ointment given to her, Tayuya could only blush and hold it close to her aching heart. She hadn't wanted to part with him so soon, but if he had a mission then it couldn't be helped. All she could do was to wait for his return. Wait for him to return to her embrace…

(Outside)

"Took you long enough, Naruto. Anyway let's get going, the rest of the team is already there." With that the two disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

(At the Hokage's office)

"Good, at last, the leader is finally here. Now, I'm sure you know the reason why I have called you here, you have a mission. Also depending on the result of this mission, you, Naruto could be promoted to a junior Jounin. You have had excellent progress and usually I would have you wait one more year before raising you to Jounin but because you surpass all expectations and engage in missions of the utmost difficulty you far surpass any regular Anbu. Of course you will have to take the Jounin selection exams but that's after you come back from this mission. For now, here's your mission." Tsunade then slid a file across the mahogany table.

On the receiving end of the file was Naruto, picking it up, he scanned the contents. "This is hardly a mission for the Anbu, assassination missions of extremely dangerous enemy nin can be done by a Jounin." Naruto directed a questioning expression towards his Obaa-chan.

"You're as sharp as ever, yes this could be done by a Jounin and regularly it would be a Jounin leveled mission but since this is to evaluate you on your performance to deem you ready to become a Jounin I thought that it would serve to be good practice." Tsunade planned something under her calm collected façade. Naruto knew something was off but decided that questioning her was not an option, he just let it slide.

"You are to lead your team immediately and assassinate the enemy nin depicted in the file. If you can that is, my precious Naruto-kun… Now go." With that the Anbu team headed out.

(Outside)

"Geez, I can't believe how lucky you are, look at us we just got the promotion to Anbu and you are already going to become Jounin." Kiba who also was assigned to Naruto sneered at the speed in which his friend and rival progressed at. At this pace no one could catch up to him.

"It not that big of a deal guys, I mean, my promotion is dependent upon my sole performance alone, you guys don't even have to come along if you choose not to." Naruto eyed the document he had acquired of his Obaa-chan, something about this nin seemed familiar…

"Ya right, if you think I'll let you show me up then you're mistaken." Kiba, having canine instincts didn't know how to back down from challenge; he was sticking to the mission that could possibly end his life just to prove his worth.

"Sure, if you wish accompany me then so be it." Naruto once again glanced at the document, something was definitely off, he recognized those eyes from somewhere but couldn't distinguish its origins, it was really unsettling to him but he decided that a calm resolution to this mystery was in order.

"I'm sure you will do great Naruto-kun, I believe in you." Hinata who had long since given up on Naruto due to his oblivious nature was now engaged to Kiba. That fact alone escalated this mission's difficulty, if word spread about a couple being on the same team, they could become an easy target to distract the leader, bringing down the entire team.

"Well, in any case let's make haste." Naruto signaled for the gate to be opened, moments later people arrived to give them a farewell, including the Hokage. This was defiantly unsettling, why would people come and give them a farewell, and why the Hokage?

Deciding that pursuing this matter further was not desirable, Naruto decided to question his Obaa-chan about this later, for now; however, he had a mission. Suddenly he noticed something, a person with long ruby colored hair cascading down her back much like that of a gleaming waterfall, it was his Tayuya-chan. Had she come to wish him good luck as well?

"Promise me that you will come back to me okay?" Tayuya was on the verge of crying but was stopped when Naruto made a "shhh, it's alright, I'll come back for sure" hand gesture. Naruto was truly lucky to have Tayuya by his side; he wasn't going to treat her like a servant. She was far more valuable to him than that.

Winking at her Naruto led his team out of Konoha.

(In Konoha)

"You better come back to me Naruto-sama…" With that she headed back to his apartment.

(On the rode)

"According to this, the one that we are responsible to assassinate has residents in a small harbor town not too far from our present location." Naruto was unlike other Anbu, he did not bother to wear the Anbu uniform. He only wore his mask that was in the shape of a fox head, enough only to convince others that he was indeed an Anbu. His clothing consisted of the ordinary dark blue shinobi pants with bandage wrappings around the thighs where he kept his weapon pouch. He upper body clothing consisted of a torn white T-shirt that showed off his muscles. He wore a belt that barely sufficed to secure anything; it was only there to accent his hotness. His long hair was pinned into a curving stature, leaving the rest of his hair to fall into the middle and down his back also tied into a ponytail, where it was parted due to the fact that he essentially pinned his hair into two separate strands.

"Well then "future Jounin" what do you think we should do?" questioned a curious Neji.

"Isn't it obvious? We will go check this place out for our selves." With Naruto led his team onwards to their destination.

(Back in the Hokage's office)

"Shizune, it's time for you to entertain our favorite foxy ninja… evaluate him on our discussed categories and don't forget your supposed to act like a hentai."

(Back at Naruto)

"Look, up ahead. That's the place." Kiba, who was leading the group as he always does beckoned back towards their leader.

"Nice, stop here for a second." At once all stopped their advance, waiting for further instructions from their trusted leader.

"Good, now during assassination missions, we Anbu are usually the most expected and as such we have to take extra precaution when engaging in our actions. I trust that you know what I'm getting at?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in some effect of a questioning remark.

"Of course, you want us to blend in to the surroundings right?" Neji, who was the next quickest one to figure it out, brought out his disguise. Instantly everyone else caught on and also brought out their disguises.

It consisted of regular civilian clothing. "Now I know that as a rule we Anbu cannot take off our masks but this is an exception. I want all of you to induce a genjutsu on yourselves and then we will continue on." Naruto then used his henge jutsu since he found that he didn't really feel like using any genjutsu. The sexy jutsu form of Naruto appeared in front the rest of the group.

Long vibrant blonde hair put into two ponytails cascaded down her back, and instantly the clothing seemed to be tighter than usual around the ass and chest areas respectively. All the male population on the team who had been exposed to this form had at least a little bit of red dripping down on the tree branches.

"I know what must be going through your heads, but this is strictly for the sake of the mission. According to the briefing I acquired, the nin is a male who has a crazed appetite for female nudity and excessive filth. Thus, to ensure that we get this over with quickly I'm just going to oblige with his "interests""

"Also it would be best if we all split up for now, since it would be increasingly suspicious for all of us to go meet him." Despite Naruto's current "ultra nudity goddess" form he was completely serious and was thinking logically about every step to take. Showing that he wasn't distracted by such trivial things as naked women…Well at least during missions. In his home life with his precious Tayuya-chan it was a different matter all together.

"Then what should we do Naruto-kun?" Hinata who was also a bit red at the form in front of her asked, trying desperately to keep her wondering eyes in check.

"I'm the only one that's being graded on my performance so the rest of you just go and have some well deserved time off." With that Naruto signaled for the team to start moving again.

When they reached the town, Naruto and the rest of his Anbu team separated ways, with him going into the assassination while the rest of his team wondered around town for some form of meager enjoyment that was as of right now still undetected in this town.

"Let's see here, this nin that I'm responsible for should be here somewhere." Naruto, who was still in his goddess form, attracted a lot of perverted stares from the surrounding people. Just then he noticed his target…

Slowly Naruto set his assassination effort into practice. Posing as an extremely sexy shy girl, he timidly approached his target. Tapping him on the shoulder he readied himself for what he was going to say.

"_Ah, so Naruto-kun has finally showed. It's time to test his abilities."_ In actual fact, the person who Naruto was to assassinate was Shizune posing as a guy under a henge, it was a kage level henge that Tsunade had taught her just for this evaluation mission. It was a special transformation that would periodically alter a person's thought patterns to suit the gender of the henge.

"Excuse me…could you please…tell me where I can find a place of lodging?" Naruto henge as a girl would surely turn this hentai on.

"_Nicely started, he obviously read over the briefing very carefully, category one, information gathering, check. Now let's see how he deals with this."_ Shizune was quite impressed that Naruto could still keep his composition under such an intimidating transformation. Shizune had made sure that her appearance would be extra menacing.

"Well, little girl you could just come back to my place if you're looking for some "comfort.""

"_Geez, of all people I have to kill, it had to be this hentai."_ Recomposing his thoughts, Naruto spoke once again in his extra girly sexy voice.

"Why, that's so sweet of you mister, you're such a nice guy… and I love nice guys…" Naruto faked a smile as he attempted to sound like a tempting whore. It disgusted him that his Obaa-chan would actually give him this kind of degrading mission. This was beneath his superior stature.

"_Nice, he's trying to tempt me. Category two, applying information, check, I guess I have to respond in the manner of a hentai then."_ Shizune hadn't really minded being given this mission to assist Naruto at first but now that she thought about it, this mission was disgusting. No one would ever pretend to be a freaking pervert.

"Oh so you like nice guys huh? Well, you're in luck because I'm a _really_ nice guy especially my little guy _down _there." At this Naruto's facial features contorted a bit, Shizune couldn't really blame him; it had taken every ounce of her will power to say that. Being a woman it was a disgrace to act like this.

"_Now what was the next step I was informed of? Oh yea!"_ With that the man/Shizune clutched Naruto by the arm, the pressure applied to where they established contact sunk in deeper. The man forcibly dragged Naruto into his house… Naruto could have easily retaliated but decided that if this assassination was going to be accomplished then he had to oblige with whatever the guy did to him, well to a certain extent…

"_As usual Naruto-kun you're excelling in your mission, even though it must be disgusting to you. I apologize for my behavior Naruto-kun, but this is needed for you to become Jounin." _Shizune knew she would have to apologize formally later but now she had a job to do.

Upon entrance of the little shack, Shizune locked the door. Naruto glanced at his surroundings. There was a musky smell emanating from somewhere that he couldn't discern. There was less than adequate lighting and pot holes were present in the flooring. It was one messed up place. He wanted to scream pedophile out loud but suppressed his urge.

"So how do you like humble abode?" The henged Shizune inquired as she took a few steps towards a frozen Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to do, there was a certain extent to his patience and obliging, and this guy was crossing it. Naruto was torn between punching the guy and furthering this disgusting conversation. "It's…its nice mister."

"I'm glad you find it presentable." The henged Shizune took another step towards Naruto, eyeing his very twitch and agitation. _"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Naruto-kun, but becoming a Jounin means facing difficult decisions…"_

"Come drink a few bottles with me…" With that the henged Shizune advanced upon a personal wine rack that was placed in this room a few days back for the sole purpose of this one mission. She grabbed one whole bottle from the shelf and then walked back towards Naruto.

"I hope you like grape wine." Shizune smirked once again, she was curious as to how Naruto would handle being pressured into something. If he was ever going to become a Jounin then he has to learn how to deal with these situations.

Naruto could only respond as much in character as possible, he would try again with his temptation, knowing that probably this hentai wasn't much different from that perverted copy ninja or that toad hermit. "I usually don't drink but if a strong handsome hunk like you wishes me to oblige then I will. Here allow me to pour you a cup mister…" Naruto grasped the wine bottle; he had to pull all of his acquired tricks for this attempt to succeed. _"Think seductive Naruto, you can do it, think of a hot chick…think of your beloved Tayuya-chan."_ Instantly his answer came to him in form of inspiration from his lover's facial image projected in his mind. Naruto glided the wine bottle slowly over his transformed body, making sure to put it in between his henge cleavage; he licked the bottle, coating it with his own saliva. He was going to make this bastard nice and hard before killing him.

Witnessing this spectacle, Shizune, even though only henged under the appearance of a man couldn't deny that Naruto looked hot as a chick engaging in some rather crude positions… _"You're doing great Naruto-kun, not only are you really dedicated to everything you do but you will try anything to succeed. You are truly a great man…Naruto-kun…" _Even though Naruto was a girl in appearance, Shizune knew that Naruto was only acting. She could see a hint of pain in those crystal blue sapphires… Shizune wanted to call this whole "evaluation mission" off but she had to test him in one last category before she could pass him.

Taking out the cork with his teeth, Naruto sensually grabbed a glass and slowly poured the crimson colored wine into it, to him it seemed that with each passing droplet of red, his self respect would wane a little bit more. He had no right to degrade women like he was doing right now, he thought back to what his Tayuya-chan would say if she saw him engaging in this act. He felt unbearable guilt consume his thoughts as he desperately tried to suppress his tears. What kind of fucking mission was this?! He was probably the only person in the entire Konoha shinobi village with unparalleled respect for the female population, yet he was forced to do indecent acts in front of a fucking hentai, who probably was getting a boner right now.

Shizune took notice of his anguish and immediately she dispelled her henge. "Naruto-kun, you did a spectacular job."

Naruto realized who had spoken as he gazed with depressed eyes at Shizune who currently smiling warm heartedly at him.

"Shizune nee-chan?!" Naruto felt shell shocked, he had no idea what was going on at this moment, Naruto eyed Shizune and suddenly he drew the connection between the documented picture and his nee-chan, which was why he thought it was similar. The first time he took a glimpse of the picture, what had attracted him the most were those eyes. Although the picture was clearly that of man, the eyes were the exact same as Shizune nee-chan's. It exuded a calm sensual gentleness that no man could.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad to inform you that you passed your evaluation to qualify for the Jounin selection exams with flying colors!" Shizune had also grown tired of the hentai acting and since she did evaluate Naruto on every category, she did her job. She felt compelled to inform him of this since she put him though a lot of trouble.

"What do you mean Shizune-nee chan? I thought my mission was to assassinate that nin on the report I received." Naruto had also dropped his henge feeling he had no right to use that form again.

"There was no assassination mission, Tsunade –sama gave you this mission to test various skills that you posses. First off, your information gathering, you clearly read over the mission report of the illusive nukenin that had to be taken care of, otherwise there was no way that you could have known that he was the perverted type, and second your ability to apply the information obtained was put to the test. I must commend you on an excellent application of that temptation jutsu; a pervert would die from blood lost if he catches a glimpse of you. Third and most importantly was your respect for people. A ninja is nothing without respect, and I must say you have shown me quite a lot of respect just now. Your respect for women is one of your strongest aspects. You were in anguish over the fact that you had to act indecently around a man while posing as a women that you couldn't take the build up of the pressure, that was when I stepped in. You have done an outstanding job." Shizune then skidded over to Naruto and gave him a well deserved hug to reassure him that everything that he did today was for the sole purpose of the mission and would not affect how the higher ups mainly her, Tsunade, and the rest of the Jounins would look at him. If anything Shizune had gained newer respect for her foxy ninja.

"You may head back to Konoha now, Naruto-kun…" With that Shizune extended a hand. Noticing the offer Naruto immediately took it and allowed him to be pulled up. Together they advanced upon the door…

(Outside)

"I'll head back first and inform Tsunade of your score of a perfect 100, you should hurry back too. We still have other businesses to discuss with you. With that Shizune took off in a flurry of leaves.

After gathering up the rest of his Anbu teammates, who had done as he instructed, each spending some time looking around town, with a few noticeable addictions to their inventory. Kiba and Hinata had obviously been busy having a miniature date as indicated with the gift that they had for each other, Neji was obviously browsing the weapons store as he had acquired a few genjutsu and ninjutsu scrolls as well as a few kunai and flash tags.

"Alright, if all three of you are done with your afternoon, I suggest that we head back." Naruto put on his Anbu mask once again as he waited for his teammates to do the same.

"By the way, did you assassinate the guy yet Naruto?" Kiba was the first one to ask that question presumably due to the fact that he considered himself a rival of Naruto.

"No… It turned out it was all just a real life situation test. Shizune nee-chan assisted me in it.

"Oh…" Was all that they could respond, being that they were still in a state of uncertainness concerning the Shizune thing.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty plain, after they returned to Konoha, Naruto was immediately signed into the Jounin exams for his intellectual interpretations of real life situations as witnessed by Shizune during the mission first hand. Naruto was also made the head of the female shinobi society for Konoha due to his unbelievable respect for women. All in all it was a day of accomplishments worthy to be noted.

(After heading back to his apartment)

As Naruto stepped into his apartment beckoning into the living room a warm "I'm home." Tayuya tackled him, wrapping her arms as well as legs around him tightly, kissing him nonstop.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama! I missed you so much!" Tayuya was once again in bliss.

After Naruto cradled his Tayuya for about five minutes, leaning against the door. Each holding onto their respective lovers kissing. Naruto slid her downwards and muffled her hair like she was his daughter.

"Naruto-sama I don't want to be your daughter, I want to be your loving wife." Tayuya giggled, still trying to get used to the sound as she hadn't remembered the last time she actually smiled let alone laugh, but ever since her Naruto-sama entered her life she laughed all the time. This was only further reason to why she would never let him go. He was HERS alone.

"_In due time Tayuya-chan, I will marry you very soon, even now, even though we aren't married I still love you more than anything, even more than my own life…"_ As Naruto thought this, all he could do was lay kiss after kiss on his favorite soon to be wife.

Intimate kissing ensued for the next five minutes or so, until finally both participants gasped for air, reluctantly letting each other go, Tayuya nuzzled into her Naruto-sama's sweet tender spot, his neck. Tayuya breathed into it as her Naruto-sama brushed her hair.

"Tayuya-chan, I have something I need to confide in you." Naruto's expression altered into one of depression. "About last night… I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for engaging in that horrid act with you and causing you so much pain." Naruto's voice was barely audible as he attempted to avoid her gaze which was preventing him from looking away. _"How would she take the rape…? I didn't want to, but I gave into my loneliness."_ Surprisingly his Tayuya-chan didn't change her attitude towards him; all she did was nuzzle deeper into his neck as she whispered a faint reassurance.

"It's of little concern Naruto-sama, I don't care what you do to me. As long as I can be with you it will be alright. Like I said before I love you because I want to. I forgive your actions towards me and I just liked to say, if anyone was to rape me I was glad it was you Naruto-sama because no body else is allowed to touch me. I just like to be yours alone."

Was it for real?! Did his Tayuya-chan forgive him that easily? "Tayuya-chan…I don't…I don't know what to say…If that's what you desire I'll protect you with my life." Naruto didn't deserve this kindness; all he could do was embrace his Tayuya, holding her forever.

"Naruto-sama, I love you so much. You don't have to say anymore; by staying with me you have made me the Joyce of all the girls. By being with me you have given me a home I can freely live in and protection I can trust. That is something that no other man can satisfy. To me you are my one and only, my Naruto-sama." With that Tayuya nuzzled in deeper, laying kisses everywhere.

(Half an hour later)

Tayuya had once again given her Naruto-sama the comfort of her body, she just loved to cuddle with him, nice and close… "That reminds me Tayuya-chan, I have been chosen to enter the Jounin selection exams and I was wandering if…" Naruto didn't get to finish. He was cut off by Tayuya kissing him.

"Already done Naruto-sama, you want me to help you prepare right?" Tayuya smirked as she waited for his answer.

"How did you know?" Naruto was about to continue on when Tayuya cut in again.

"Let's just call it a lucky guess. Well anyway, I would absolutely love to. Though my training methods are harsh and even harsher on someone I love. After all someone that I love has to be very strong." A sadistic smile spread across her features showing that she had a lot planned for her Naruto-sama. At this Naruto gulped.

"Don't be nervous baby; I will only be strict when training, during rest periods you can acquire some much needed pleasure form me if you so desire." Tayuya shivered as her Naruto-sama's soothing touch established contact with her legs.

Naruto kept silent, he tried his best to enjoy the last bit of comfort before total hell would plummet upon him. This was his last free night with his Tayuya-chan before he would have endure with whatever training methods Tayuya-chan used. He was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Tayuya-chan, I'll accept whatever training methods you have in mind. Just please give me this night off." Naruto gazed pleadingly at his princess for any sign of salvation.

Tayuya catching onto his drift knew exactly what he wanted; she couldn't disobey since she had wanted this as well.

"With pleasure Naruto-sama." With that Tayuya lifted her T-shirt and undid her bra, inviting her Naruto to get his fill of what he wanted. Wasting not time Naruto turned around and embraced Tayuya sucking on her erect nipples.

"AHHH! THAT'S IT NARUTO-SAMA, SUCK YOU'RE BITCH, SUCK ME HARDER!" Tayuya was getting forceful as she cradled Naruto's head within her arms thrusting her breasts into his face. Naruto's hand trialed down to her opening, feeling that she was wet he gently parted the lips ever so carefully, entering her with his index finger, eliciting a moan of pleasure. "FUCK, YOU'RE SPOILING ME NARUTO-SAMA."

Tayuya's left leg managed to raise itself to Naruto's shoulder, revealing more of her boundless beauty, seeing this Naruto stopped his session on her nipples, parting with a kiss on the fleshy pink tip as he switched to work on her leg. Naruto coated her underside with his saliva as he bit into the flesh. It wasn't enough to draw any blood but managed to leave some raw teeth marks. Both of them were lost in the other's respective essences, Naruto couldn't get enough of his Tayuya, likewise Tayuya wanted to swallow Naruto whole.

By this time Tayuya's skirt was complete rumpled with their intercourse but neither cared as both of them continued their loving making, expressing how much they treasured the other through their erotic movements. Naruto continued his service. He took hold of her foot as he kissed it. He coated it with his own saliva once again as Tayuya had a intense blush and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. She just loved him that much…

Naruto literally coated every part of her body with his own saliva as a way of showing that she belonged to him. Naruto hoisted her into a sitting position upon his thighs as he forcibly tied her arms behind her back. He then proceeded to give her more pleasure in the form of bouncing. Similar to when a toddler played on his/her father in some effect of a horsy game, Naruto did the same. His shinobi pants were spoiled with her juices. The overflow value dripped onto the floor.

"Naruto-sama you know how to treat your future wife very well… I have always wanted a person who would play a game of "ride the horse" with me." Naruto continued to lift his legs in an attempt to spoil her even more. Tayuya's full breasts bounced and she would periodically release a moan of pleasure from their little game.

(Thirty minutes later)

The first course of their late night intercourse was done, after they cleaned up the mess in the living room, both of them stepped into the showers to further their desire of each other as well as give each other a thorough cleaning.

Hot steamy moisture dampened their hair, when wet their hair seemed to fall even further down their backs, this was especially true for Tayuya. She knelt down on her knees for two reasons. One was so that her Naruto could wash her hair and two…well… she took one glance at the huge limp shaft in front of her and gulped…This was going to fill her up perfectly. As Naruto squeezed some shampoo on his hands he felt two pairs of hands take hold of his member, Tayuya's pink nails looked so beautiful. She painted them just so that she could look presentable in front of the one she loves. Usually she would never bother to decorate herself but this was for her Naruto.

Tayuya messaged his cock by folding the skin on the tip backwards revealing raw pinkish flesh. This was the area that was extremely sensitive to any penetration. It hurt like hell too if you treat it in the wrong way. She exhaled a breath onto it and instantly felt the cock getting hard. "Well, it seems that little Naruto-kun here could use some type of cleaning. She took it full into her mouth and flicked the tip with her tongue as her hands jerked the rest of his cock off.

While Tayuya was jerking him off Naruto started to wash her hair with the shampoo, gently he massaged her scalp taking extra care in cleaning her up.

"Naruto-sama, you have officially spoiled your little loving whorish wife. I won't want any food at all after this." Tayuya continued to lick the tip as she said this. She was his now and no one other than her Naruto-kun could ever touch her again.

"Tayuya-chan you are so precious to me…" Naruto blushed as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, some premature cum dripped onto her breast in doing so. He lifted her into a standing position and embraced her and together they soaked in the humid moisture until they had gotten enough.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Needless to say they were in love with each other; they would do anything for the other. Naruto would never allow another pair of hands to come into contact with his Tayuya, likewise Tayuya would fucking mutilate any female other than her who got even a speck too close to HER lover. She was one of those extra protective girlfriends… Naruto was one lucky bastard. Laying one final kiss on each other's lips they embraced in a loving joining and fell into a deep slumber next to their one and only. That night Naruto's dreams were all filled with loving torture that his beloved Tayuya had in store for him in her training schedule, with her hollering "Naruto-sama you can do it."

Wow that was a long chapter; I hope you all enjoyed this one. I sure did enjoy writing it. I know what you may be thinking, the relationship is going too fast, but don't worry I suspect that they will remain in a super close boy friend, girl friend situation for quite a while…but then again I can't make any guarantees. Anyway please RnR. I'll update soon.


	3. Missing You

**Missing You**

**For those of you that asked me to change my writing style, i've been trying and hopefully this chapter is a little better.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is a lemon story guys… there are tons of lemons in this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Watching as the sun slowly rose along the horizon signaled the starting of a new day. Gradually the once vacant streets became again occupied by people of various occupational fields. This was yet another typical morning in the village of Konoha.

Although the village was functioning normally, within a certain household, the situation was actually quite the opposite. Having made a previous bargain with his gorgeous yet deadly trainer, Naruto now had to uphold his promise to get up early. It was a case of the saying "easier said than done."

"Naruto-sama, get up already! Do you know just how late it is already?" Tayuya may be her master's servant, but when it came to maintaining Naruto-sama's physical competitiveness, she was very unforgiving.

"Just a bit longer please, Tayuya-hime…" she was slightly taken aback at having been given such a respectable title. She wanted him to sleep for a bit longer, but later reconsidered. She couldn't afford to go soft on him now.

"Absolutely not Naruto-sama, now please get up." She was rather fascinated, intrigued even, at her master's ability to "doze off." Tayuya had exhausted every possible method of awakening in her arsenal, which she liked to label "Naruto-sama's interests." There was only one thing to do now… Tayuya readied herself for the task at hand. She slowly loosened her attire, unbuttoned her bra… seconds later, sensually crawling over her master's body, pressing her appendages against his rock hard abs that belonged solely to her. She shuffled her body a bit, giving him a different taste of her "goods."

"Tayuya-chan, you're always full of energy." Clasping an arm around Tayuya, Naruto smirked. "Can I?" Tayuya instantly knew what was being implied.

"Naruto-sama… it's still early in the morning, maybe we should control our sexual urges?" Giving him a kiss on the lips, Tayuya slowly pulled away.

"Tayuya-chan please…" Naruto was utilizing his signature puppy dog stare seducing move. _"I rarely use this technique nowadays."_

Try as she might, Tayuya found it impossible to resist his charm. It was as if he had some inhuman ability to attract any female… _"Naruto-sama… you have such a wonderful talent, yet it's dangerous. I'll have to keep an eye on you, love."_

There was an expression of hard thought present in those mystifying orbs as Tayuya weighted the pros and cons of having sex in the morning. _"I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I just can't go against my Naruto-sama's wishes."_ Having made up her mind about the next course of action, Tayuya delicately maneuvered her framework as she lay on top of her master's chest.

She let him fondle with her body however he pleased, but there was one location that was absolutely "off limits" as of present. They would have to get married before her most pleasurable spot would become "unlocked."

Trailing her firm and curvy body, Naruto was severely impressed by her physique. "I stand by what said yesterday, Tayuya-chan you are indeed a very precious person in my life." Naruto felt her pressing closer to him. It must be her way of offering thanks for such a compliment.

"Naruto-sama…I have something I want to…" Tayuya wanted to get this paining secret out into the open, she felt terrible, harboring this despicable side of her from someone so very dear to her. _"Why in the world am I hesitating?"_ she had a irking feeling resurface from deep within her. Tayuya loved her master with all her heart but maybe this piece of her dark history was better left unknown. She wanted to confide within him, but she didn't want the result to be rejection.

"What's the matter Tayuya-chan?" Naruto had taken on a serious exterior. Something told him that she was indeed troubled. _"I have to tread cautiously here, lest I provoke her."_ Naruto held on tightly, he didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

Tayuya felt relieved that she had such a strong pair of arms to shield her. She didn't want to face her painful past just yet. "Naruto-sama, thank you…" She wanted to resolve the issue using her own ability. _"Naruto-sama has given everything I ever wanted… I can't possibly trouble him any longer."_

"Huh? What for?" he was confused, to his knowledge, he didn't exactly do anything. _"Perhaps women are just weird like that…"_ the only thing he could do now was to be there for her.

Although she was still somewhat depressed, having her loved one there for her was more than enough of a "mood elevator." Perhaps having some early day sex would relieve her of the rest of her discomfort.

"What's the matter Naruto-sama, fuck me already." Naruto could tell that Tayuya was trying to change the subject to something less focused. _"That's definitely a diversion… if I drop this matter now; I'll never amount to anything more than some selfish loser." _

Naruto wanted to help with her problem, but first he needed to gain her cooperation. "Tayuya-chan, tell me what's troubling you." Naruto knew that this wasn't the time to satisfy his own desires. Tayuya was one of his highest priorities at all times.

"Naruto-sama, please it's nothing… Just do what you want." True to her word, Tayuya didn't see the need to get her master involved. She was mature enough to have this puny problem under control.

Hearing this on the receiving end, Naruto became somewhat offended. This was an accusation, an injustice, an atrocity to everything he stood for as a man. Pushing her off of him with one swift motion, Naruto started to dress. "Naruto-sama…I...did I do something to displease you?" Tayuya didn't understand, was it something she said?

Turning to face her with grim determination for the truth, Naruto proceeded to correct her mistake. "Don't screw with me! What you just said there made me seem like some sort of sex deprived pervert. I'm trying to help you; I want sex with you to be meaningful."

Realizing that he had just hurt her feelings on his previous account, Naruto quickly reorganized his composure. "I apologize for my earlier behaviour; I hope you can forgive me." Crouching, Naruto gently extended his right arm; he didn't know exactly how she would react. Naruto was quite nervous. One wrong twitch and it was all over.

Thankfully, Tayuya didn't flip out on him. With the utmost care in the world, Naruto ran his fingers along the bare edge of Tayuya's face. "I'm really very sorry about how I acted earlier. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" Naruto knew that he was close now; just a bit more encouragement and the truth will come pouring out.

Experiencing the warmth and comfort of his touch, Tayuya desired it to stay there. Cupping her master's hand with her own, Tayuya rubbed it against her skin. "If I tell you, will you still love me?" Tayuya didn't want Naruto-sama to leave her side ever. She just had to make sure.

"Tayuya-chan, don't be silly… if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have cared enough to stay with you for this long. I want to be someone who you can trust enough to share your secrets with." Naruto was sincere. He truly saw Tayuya as his most important influence.

Tayuya only now realized how much of a fool she was before, that made her ashamed. How could she doubt Naruto-sama's geniality? _"I'm such a fucking idiot."_ She wanted to keep swearing at her own stupidity. She felt the need to be punished for her action. "Naruto-sama… I'm really sorry for ever losing faith in you. Please… give me what I deserve." Tayuya knew that this was going to be painful, if it was anything close to what that pale skin pedophile used to subject her to, then she was really in for it.

"Tayuya-chan, close your eyes for a sec." Naruto knew perfectly what she deserved for deciding to confide in him. Silently moving toward her, Naruto examined her features. Healthy beautiful pinkish skin, a pair of cute yet luscious lips, tightly shut eyes showcasing panic and fear. At this Naruto stopped. Smiling, he enveloped her body, kissing each of her eye lids. Naruto had done it, instantly erasing all her worries in one action. Pulling back, Naruto waited for some sort of response.

"_What is this? I don't feel any pain… How is that possible? Isn't a master supposed to discipline his servant?"_To Tayuya, this was severely shocking. She hasn't ever been treated with such delicacy before. She knew she was falling even more deeply in love with her master as she was thinking about this. "Naruto-sama…" she just couldn't hold back anymore, no one has ever treated her like the way her love has today. Burying her face in his chest, she secured both her arms around her future husband's neck. "Naruto-sama…I'll tell you everything."

Giving her time to secrete her troubles in the form of tears, Naruto waited patiently. To him it was perfectly understandable for her to feel the way she did. He encouraged her to continue. "There, there Tayuya." Naruto needed to be there for her.

Seemingly calming from her breakdown, Tayuya's breath stabilized. Remaining silent for a few moments, Tayuya cleared her throat as she prepared to give her master the entire truth.

"I hated my parents for what they did to me, and even to this day, I still can't really get over it. We were a family of three, although not that rich, we were able to get by. My father was a gambler; he would at least spent fifty percent of all our income in some sort of betting establishment. My mother didn't really care about me so I had to do everything by myself. Then one day, we lost everything. My father had lost all our money. We now faced expulsion from our living quarters. Having no other choice, we had to enlist for assistance. Orochimaru agreed to help us out of our abhorrent conditions, though there were strings attached. In return, I was to become one of his recruited ninja. At the time I didn't know anything, but later I discovered that my parents sold me out. They had told of my natural flute abilities to that bastard. It was too late though, I didn't have time to become infuriated, my exploitation training had begun immediately as soon as I arrived. All the while, my parents enjoyed themselves and abandoned me." Tayuya was straining herself with her oncoming tears. She hadn't cried in years, almost forgetting the hot streaking sensation that the salty liquid brought. "Naruto-sama, I want to break all connections with them… and I was wandering if that would be acceptable." Tayuya feared his response.

The news made Naruto frustrated… _"Damn those bastards… how dare they betray their own child! That's lower than the lowest low."_ Naruto now knew of his new roll. He had to show Tayuya as much parental affection as possible; she's missed out on so much. Knowing of the familiarity of her pain, Naruto knew exactly how she felt. "Tayuya-chan it's okay for you to cry again if you want. It'll make you feel better."

Proceeding to bury her face in his chest, Tayuya started to sob. "Please Naruto-sama, please stay with me. You're the only one I ever had." Tayuya felt lousy, she didn't want to show her face. "Please allow me to go see my parents one last time… I need to set things straight with them."

"I'm very proud of you Tayuya-chan. That took great courage. How could you possibly think that I would dislike you because of that?" coaxing her to settle her nervousness, Naruto gently brushed her back soothingly. Every so often, Naruto would give her a gentle squeeze.

"Really Naruto-sama? You really still want me after what I said?" she couldn't believe how understanding he was to her.

"I know exactly how you feel Tayuya-chan. I know too well. You can rest easy now; I will always be there for you." Tayuya wasn't just his lover now, but someone that also shared the same pain. She was indeed very similar to him.

"Then please take care of me from now on." Tayuya knew that her master wasn't just out for her body. She felt more comfortable around him now. Feeling quite relieved that her heartache had finally been settled, Tayuya retained her usual energy. "Will you be going with me?" she really wanted Naruto to be there. She needed help if she wanted to overcome this problem.

Naruto thought about the various possibilities, Tayuya needed to confront this on her own. It was her personal demon, so to speak. "It would be best if I stayed out of this; after all, it's a very personal family issue." Naruto didn't want to intrude on something so fragile.

"But… Naruto-sama, I want you…" Tayuya continued her persuasion tactic. She didn't know if she could handle this.

"No buts Tayuya, this is not something I, as an outsider, can deal with." Naruto proceeded to get up, if he couldn't accompany her, then at least he could make her trip getting to her destination a little easier. "Tayuya-chan, I have something that will be of great use to you." Pulling a box from under his bed, Naruto retrieved its contents.

Curiosity got the best of her, as Tayuya peeked from behind her master's shoulder. "What exactly is that Naruto-sama?" they didn't appear all that useful, locks of blonde hair tied together with a masterfully crafted ribbon of sorts.

"How exactly is hair going to help me?" Tayuya was a bit confused. In no way was she questioning her master's skills as a ninja, but stating that hair was going to be of use to her was a bit extreme.

Hearing the confusion in her voice made Naruto laugh, "Tayuya-chan, rest assured. This is no ordinary lock of hair." Holding a bundle of the silky substance, Naruto channeled chakra into it. Seconds later a clone appeared, standing at attention and ready to go.

"Naruto-sama, that's a great trick and all, but how will a shadow clone assist me on my trip?" Tayuya didn't see the point of having someone who was destroyed so easily protect her.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Tayuya-chan. This one is an absolute combat type." Naruto had developed his own special brand of clones. That was part of training as well.

"Are there other types?" one question that Tayuya couldn't help but wander was just how strong was her master? For him to be able to create his own brand of clones that differentiated greatly from the normal shadow clones was no easy task. Needless to say, she was very impressed.

"Brilliant speculation Tayuya-chan, yes there are indeed other types of clones. Though, let's not get into that right now."

"How can I even use them?" Tayuya didn't understand the specifics behind the activation of the clones. She was quite confused.

"Don't worry about that Tayuya-chan, just channel your chakra into the lock of hair, it's designed to respond to any type of chakra source. As a form of demonstration, Naruto picked another bundle of hair from the middle section of the box, inputting some chakra, instantly another clone came out.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" Yet again, an exact copy of the clone before puffed into existence, dressed in standard shinobi gear, the clone was ready and willing to serve who ever Naruto designated.

"See Tayuya-chan, it's really quite simplistic once you get the hang of it. They are expertly trained and can deal with any and all challenges." Naruto really saw his creation as a work of art, something that he was willing to boast about.

"Is this lovely person my client?" without waiting for a response, he knelt down on one knee, very gentlemanly, the clone kissed Tayuya's hand, pledging his service to her.

"Tayuya-chan, I promise that you'll be in safe hands with them. They are all very respectful." Naruto had made sure that his technique was flawless, so he was sure that they had what it took to get the job done.

"One more thing Tayuya-chan, they have all been cross-trained. They can do multiple tasks other than fight. So you can ask them to do anything." Naruto was truly proud of his creations. It took him so much time and effort to perfect them.

"Naruto-sama…" Tayuya was speechless; her master had gone to such lengths as to provide her with a private escort force. "I can't thank you enough Naruto-sama."

"Sure you can, just promise me that you'll return safely. That's going to be my payment." Naruto found it really charming that she was so proper all the time. Perhaps his teachings did really have an affect.

"Here Tayuya-chan." Handing a holster to her, Naruto smirked.

"What's this?" receiving the package of sorts, Tayuya couldn't help but wander.

"Inside is all you're going to need for your trip." Naruto had implied something there.

Catching his drift, Tayuya nodded childishly. "With this, it'll be like I have a piece of you by my side at all times." This surprised Naruto, he never really knew that Tayuya was this dedicated to him. Somehow, that realization strengthened their relationship just now.

"That's right Tayuya-chan, I'm always with you, whether in person or spirit." Naruto laughed as he gave one final instruction. "Try not to use too much, they're not reusable." Naruto became serious again.

"Sure thing Naruto-sama." After all the things her master's done for her, she couldn't possibly disobey him.

"If it's okay with you Naruto-sama, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. We can train after I come back." Tayuya didn't know if her master was going to approve of this, after all, she did promise to train him.

"Sure thing Tayuya-chan, the sooner you leave the sooner you come back right?" Naruto knew how difficult it must have been for her to leave her master, but this issue had to be resolved.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the morning passed rather quickly, as Naruto continued to explain the various uses of his personalized clones.

When the time for departure finally rolled around, Naruto was there to see Tayuya off, giving some final words of encouragement.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Naruto was still somewhat worried as he took on a parental perspective again.

"Definitely tomorrow… I think I'll spend one last night with my parents before I say goodbye." Depression was once again settling in. She didn't want to face her parents…what would she even say to them?

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan, I'm sure you'll do great." As one final sign of affection, Naruto gave her a hug. "That's some extra luck."

After saying their temporary farewells, Tayuya set off to face the inevitable.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back at Naruto's House)**

Having Tayuya leave had a very negative effect on Naruto, boredom immediately set in. He didn't have anything to do by himself. It was quite the torture to have no one to talk to.

"What do I do now?" Naruto had tried to play a card game by himself but found it to be impossible. Then he suddenly got the perfect idea. "I'll play with someone very special." Fondling with the lock of hair around his neck, Naruto decided to call upon his "favorite" clone for some assistance.

Channeling chakra into the substance, a clone instantly appeared. Naruto waited for the smoke to dissipate. Staring intently at the silhouette, making sure that the clone was what he intended it to be. With the gradual lessening of the smoke, a human showed itself.

"Naruto-oniichan…" Naruko paused a bit; her brother hasn't brought her out in a very long time. "It's really you isn't it, oniichan." She couldn't believe that Naruto had finally called upon her again. Needless to say, Naruko was extremely content.

She had the perfect definition of "hourglass figure" down pat. Her attire didn't help much. Purple silk fastened around her wrists, ankles, and most of all, neck. She adorned a navy blue T-shirt that had a Naruto plushy face embossed on it, accompanied by ninja pants, even complete with bandaged legs. She also had beautiful creamy white skin free from mishaps, but most of all, a pair of entrancing blue jewels, and a stream of long, free falling gold reaching past her knees.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Naruko-chan?" Naruto had missed his sister dearly, contrary to the whole single child theory that has surrounded Naruto; he really had a female twin sister when their mother gave life to them. Being separated at birth, Naruko was spared from the fate of being the container. Coming under the protection of the third Hokage when their mother died moments after giving birth, Naruto had never really known Naruko in the early stages of his life, it was only until the Hokage introduced her to him that he knew.

At first, the realization was truly shocking, finding out that you had family was indeed good news, the problem arose when they had to live under the same roof. Being brother and sister meant the sharing of personal space in close proximity. It was really awkward to converse with each other. They still had so much they didn't know about one another. Numerous conflicts broke out between them and there was a point where their relationship became almost non-existent.

That was when the accident happened; Naruko had always had a beautiful exterior figure, resulting in many males' attraction towards her. Even though she dressed appropriately, it was still not enough. It was unpreventable that such degradation for human decency was violated. Luckily she was saved in the nick of time, ever since then, she's been clinging to her brother afraid of venturing into the real world. The trauma of being almost raped had left her scared, eventually resulting in her seclusion. Becoming very sickly, rejecting all nourishment and even company. Finally having no choice, Naruto offered a sort of rehabilitation process for her. Being that her physical conditions were quite grim, Naruto decided on taking her into his body, that way, all the nutrients she needed, she would get regardless of whether she wanted it or not through him. Steadily, there was a major improvement to her health. Her mood also changed drastically for the better.

In fact, she was almost entirely back to normal now, all she needed were a few more weeks and she would be able to join her brother in the real world. With all the efforts Naruto has been putting in for the sake of her recovery, she gradually fell head over heels for her brother.

"Naruto-oniichan, you must be tired of always using my hair to call on me…" She really wanted to love her brother like a woman, she's been aging along with him and it would only be a matter of time before her internal clocking mechanism will halt. The kyuubi gave both siblings eternal life whenever they reached a desired age. It was his gift to his favorite container. She absolutely needed to show her brother the pent up feelings suppressed all this time.

"Don't worry Naruko-chan; you're going to be out very soon. I've preserved your body when I took you in. All you need to concern yourself with is getting healthy faster. Don't overdue it." To Naruto, both Tayuya and Naruko were irreplaceable. If anything was to happen either of them, he would never forgive himself.

**(Lemon time)**

Naruko knew what her brother wanted; she knew virtually everything about him after spending so much time in his body. Including several private personal "measurements." She slowly advanced towards her oniichan, all the while really sprucing up her sex appeal. The way her slim long legs glided across the flooring, or how her hands wondered to her "naughty places." It could really be considered a strip tease without the stripping.

Situating herself firmly on his legs, she cuddled against him. "Oh Naruto-oniichan, I really missed you. The Kyuubi is so mean all the time; he takes my room and won't give it back. I can't wait till I get to sleep with you again." Her voice was full of hope.

"Naruko-chan what are you doing?" Naruto didn't understand why she was so close to him.

"Don't worry…" Naruko trailed her hand along his muscles, as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Can I?" Naruko wanted her oniichan all to herself. She just like Tayuya was very possessive of everything that was hers.

"Naruko-chan, I don't think…"Being silenced by her finger, he let her take the initiative, Naruto relaxed as he maintained appropriate eye contact. She slowly revealed what she wanted to see, that delicious body of his. It was a dream come true. She pressed her lips to his left nipple. "Naruto-oniichan, please enjoy my treatment." Gently looping her hot tongue around the cute meat, she suckled to her heart's content. "It's so good." Naruko moaned only slightly as she savored the taste.

Guiding her big brother's free hand, Naruko positioned it so that it encompassed her ultimate privacy. "Naruto-oniichan please?" She didn't know if he would do it. She wanted him to pleasure her but not at the expense of weakening their hot relationship.

"I called you here to play cards…" He was reluctant but knew his role; Naruto used those skillful fingers of his and teased her through her underwear. He circled around her slit as he messaged her sensitivity, periodically intruding inside only slightly, giving her a different sensation.

"Please don't tease me…" Naruko now switched and suckled his neck. Her ninja attire coming off swiftly as she became engrossed with him. Pants barely hanging on at the end of her ankle, as she endured the ticklish feeling on the delicate section of her inner thigh.

"Naruko-chan…stop this…" Despite his warnings, Naruko paid no heed as she guided his hand to her liking. His index finger intruded on her internal flavors as he explored the warm enclosure. Feeling Naruko's muscles tighten around his extension, Naruto tickled her with his other hand again in some affect of release. Naruto couldn't believe that she actually juiced from what she made him do. Did she know what she was doing? "Naruko-chan, I…" he was abrupt cut short as she gave her next command.

"Shut up and lick it clean brother." Pushing his face down to her liquefied entrance, Naruko usurped full dominance of her oniichan. Knowing that there was no use in going against her wishes, Naruto took a dive. Brushing her vagina several times to soak up all her juices, Naruto found her release to be quite impressive; the stuff just kept flowing…

"Fuck me brother…" Naruko pulled away as she rid herself of her tight clothing. Seconds later plotting onto his bed, she positioned herself giving him a glimpse of her sweet spot. Moving her right arm, Naruko expanded her opening. Fleshy pink meat was all he could see.

"Naruko-chan, I'm you're brother, not your husband…" Naruto had to take responsibility for her, he couldn't commit incest.

"I won't take anyone other than you as my husband… so please, please treat me like a woman and not as someone related to you…

"Naruko-chan, I have a responsibility to take care of you, I can't go that far." Naruto needed to set a prime example here; he had no time to think about her sexy fragrance, or her body…

Hearing this only meant one thing to Naruko…rejection. Depression set in as her mood dropped critically. For a second there, Naruto was indeed frightened; he hadn't seen this side of her personally ever since they were kids. He didn't want her condition to worsen because of him.

"Am I not good enough for you brother? Tell me, do you have another person better than me?" Naruko became very irritated and for once her ultra snobby, spoiled side presented itself. "Tell me brother!" she bit her lips in frustration almost to the point of blood shed.

Taking one look at her, Naruto knew that he was the cause of this attitude. Only he could control her, it was always like this. Whenever Naruko turned liked this, she rejected everything.

In an impulsive move, Naruto rectified his previous mistake. "Please Naruko-chan, don't talk like that, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Naruto needed to get her temper under control.

"Will you calm down if I do this?" All Naruto wanted was for her to go back to her old self. He hated it when he was the source of the problem. That was his duty as a brother to ensure the well being of Naruko.

"Of course brother, now come and show your little sister your love." Once again, Naruko sprawled herself on the bed sheets very revealingly. Her head pressed against the mattress as she elevated her behind for a clearer view. Spreading her legs wide open, she beckoned for her brother.

He crawled over to her as he secured onto her petite waist line. Pressing their heated bodies together, he gave her a "heads up", so to speak. "Are you absolutely sure?" this was the last line of defense, once he entered there would be no turning back.

"I've wanted be your personal bitch for so long brother." Taking that as a "yes", Naruto intruded slowly, not wanting to break any of her internal components. Despite the care Naruto took to ensure her comfort, he still felt her body shiver. She's kept herself a virgin just for this moment…for the sake of being a "woman" for her brother.

"Does it hurt Naruko-chan?" his voice was full of concern. Naruto attempted to pull out, perhaps she's still too young, and perhaps she's not ready for this yet. However, he was stopped cold.

Digging her long nails into his flesh, Naruko yanked it back into its original position. "You're not going anywhere oniichan." She was enjoying herself and there was no way she'd let her fun be ruined.

"Naruko-chan please think about yourself, I don't want to take this too far. You could find a husband and…" Naruto was abruptly cut off. A searing pain stung the surface of his left cheek. Naruko had slapped her beloved brother.

"I already told you brother! I don't care about anyone but you; I belong to no one but you. Don't go talking about husband shit because you're my only one." Her mood had lessened again; Naruto had a hard time figuring out exactly what she wanted. One moment she's upbeat the next she becomes like this.

Stunned by her own reaction, she immediately embraced her wounded brother. Sobbing uncontrollably, she bit her own lips again. "I'm sorry Naruto-oniichan, I… I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." She pressed her reasonably well developed breasts to his face as she stroked the burn mark. "I won't ever hit you again oniichan, so please don't reject me…"

"_Why is she always like this, ever since we were kids __Naruko has been unforgiving and known to hold grudges, she gets so violently jealous whenever anybody tries to talk to me." _Naruto knew that it was his fault again; maybe it was his own stupidity that brought this on him today. Was it even worth allowing her to come to the real world? Eyes unfocused, Naruto stayed still as he pondered this thought over and over again.

"Darling… from this point on I'm your woman." Naruko humped her body against Naruto's head almost to the point of suffocation. Her breath became raspy as broken huffs of air escaped her mouth. She once again glided Naruto's shaft to her moist entrance. Thrusting deeply inside, she screamed in painful ecstasy as a trail of saliva dripped onto her breasts. Embracing him to prevent escape, she rocked her body up and down his cock. "You're so precious brother." Digging her nails into his back, she forcibly bit his neck. Being too preoccupied with her own pleasure, Naruko failed to realize that her brother had fallen unconscious from the abuse.

His arms fell to the side lifeless, as Naruko continued to get her fill of her brother. "I've been spoiled by you Naruto-oniichan." Pressing Naruto's right palm so that it covered her left breast, Naruko cupped his hand as she squeezed her own protrusion. "argh…" being slightly in pain, Naruko increased the pumping of Naruto's shaft. It was her way of substituting one pain for another. Her juices flowed in vast amounts as it coated her legs.

"Let me try something new." Pulling out, Naruko kissed the aching tip, spitting on it in the process. Soon afterwards, spreading the foamy substance with her tongue, messaging his shaft with her small hands, Naruko took his member into her mouth, sucking on it as if were some candy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Meanwhile)**

"I wander how Naruto-sama is doing" It was currently late in the afternoon, preparing to rest for only a short while, Tayuya called upon her two helpers. "Would you be so kind as to tell me how much more I'll have to go?" Pointing to the clone that kissed her hand, she expected a lot more out of him than a simple answer.

"It'd be my pleasure Tayuya-sama; if this map is indeed correct then we don't have much to travel at all." Coming closer, the clone showed two coordinates, one of their current location, and the next of their destination.

"As expected from Naruto-sama…" Tayuya had found her escorts to be in extremely good taste. They virtually did everything for her. She didn't have to worry at all. _"Naruto-sama…you're the best."_ Rejuvenating her tired body, Tayuya took some time off to prepare herself for what she would say when she did meet her parents.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with Naruko)**

She was still enjoying herself thoroughly; sucking on his member was something she wanted to do to her brother for a very long time. She had to take advantage of this awesome opportunity.

Grabbing onto his scrotum, she juggled it in between her fingers. "Oh Naruto-oniichan… you're the best brother in the world." As a sign of sisterly love, Naruko rubbed his cock against her cheek. "I wander how this tastes." A devious smile played on her features as she took his sac into her mouth. While all this happened, Naruto was still unconscious…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tayuya-c****han)**

Having been rested of her fatigue, Tayuya once again set out. The trip was more like a vacation; the clones took extremely good care of her. Conversing with her about various things that were of interest, specifically speaking a lot about Naruto-sama's character and what he's like.

"Master's all time favorite dish is ramen. He eats it for all three of his daily meals." The clones really knew everything about their master. Tayuya still had a lot to learn, but at least she knew a little bit more now.

"Naruto-sama is very supportive to someone he cares about. You can always count on him to be there." Tayuya knew that, that was definitely true; she's experienced it first hand just this morning. The more the clones "shed light" on Naruto's true behavior the more Tayuya was beginning to miss him. She wanted to get this ordeal over and done with.

With the extra traveling companions, the distance they had to venture seemed not all that bad, even though her parents lived in the outskirts. With someone to keep you company, time seemed like less of a factor. It was also very intriguing to know more about Naruto-sama.

The rest of the trip went pretty much in the same manner, nothing unexpected really happened, which was surprising. There should always be bandits about no matter where you traveled. It was such a time of unrest in the surrounding lands that most people opted to stay stationary.

By sunset, the trio had reached their destination… "There it is boys; I've got to thank you for all you've done for me." Tayuya had been studying hard under the tutorage of Naruto, she's been constantly nagged about her swearing habits that at one point it just sunk in and she obliged. Sure she still swore every once in a while but it was a great improvement.

"Now comes the hard part…" silently whispering encouragements, Tayuya became hesitant again. She didn't know if she could do it. How could anyone stand up to their parents and say "I no longer accept you." That would be a disgrace to all her parents' hard work at raising her.

She sighed as she proceeded as planned… she needed to get over this obstacle, otherwise it would always act as a barrier between her and Naruto-sama.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naruko)**

"_My head hurts…__ and why won't my body respond?"_ it was tiresome to do anything at the present moment, Naruto didn't have energy nor did he feel like moving. His body ached all over as he struggled to get a look at what was on top of him.

"_How the hell can she still be having sex right now? How does she have so much stamina__?"_ It was a pain to think; having to suffer from an involuntary headache made it impossible for Naruto to process his thoughts. His body felt sticky all over and his cheek was some what sore. He struggled as he tried to push Naruko off of him.

Straining every part of his muscles, Naruto barely managed to budge. He needed to free himself from this imprisonment, and exactly how long was he out for? He couldn't remember anything after the slap she gave him. "Naruk…Naruko… please…" stressing to get his vocal cords to work, Naruto attempted to sit up straight.

Feeling a movement under her got Naruko's attention. Turning around she smiled sweetly. "Naruto-oniichan you're finally awake." Afterwards she minded her own business again, caring very little about her brother.

Seeing such a display of open disregard for someone's personal requests, irritation set it. _"This time you've gone too far… I don't care if you're my sister, you need to learn you're place!" _summoning every last drop of his minimal energy, Naruto pulled on her frivolous hair. "Are you satisfied now? Now get the hell off me!" his movement was slow but powerful, as he gave one final struggle for freedom.

Slipping off and bumping her buttom on the solid flooring was not something that she expected from her brother. Wasn't a brother supposed to love her sister? Wasn't he supposed to pamper her and give her whatever she wanted? Furthermore, she was still recovering. How could he treat her this way?

"Damn it brother! You didn't have to be so rough with me!" once again Naruko's snobby side resurfaced as her piercing stare demanded amendment.

Dressing quickly, Naruto felt violated. His attempt to help her out of her pitiful state was exploited and turned into something so disgusting… he felt filthy for even being in the same room as her. "Don't use that tone of voice with me; did you know that I was unconscious this whole time? You were too busy caring about yourself!" Naruto attempted to form a hand seal; he really had enough of her selfish desires for one day. It was time for her to go back.

"FINE! I GUESS YOU DON'T LOVE YOUR SISTER THEN!" Naruko was really pissing him off now…

"I've had enough of your attitude for today, go back and think about you're actions." No longer finding her presence refreshing, Naruto wasted no time as he dispelled her from existence, soon afterwards, Naruto began to regret his choice of words. Sure he was upset, but did he really have to use that kind of tone with her?

"How the hell did a card game turn out to be so complicated?" Naruto attempted to dissolve the tension he felt with a worthless joke. Finding it taking affect somewhat, Naruto laughed a bit.

"Well anyways, no point in dwelling on something that's already occurred right? I've got to give myself a thorough cleaning…" heading towards the washroom, Naruto proceeded to run a soothing hot water bath.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Tayuya-chan)**

Standing before her parents' door, Tayuya knew what had to be done. "It's time for me to move on…" realizing that turning back now was futile; Tayuya did the one thing she dreaded. Ringing the door bell…

Waiting for some sort of confirmation to the existence of inhabitance, Tayuya tensed when she heard distant footsteps gradually increasing in volume. This was it…

Opening the door, a man of reasonable height answered. One glance told his life story. Failing his career, feeling miserable, comes home and drinks to take away the emptiness inside. It was really a horrible way to live.

"Who the hell are you?" slurring his speech, the man had little patience with house guests as he took a gulp from his wine bottle.

"_Does he not even recognize me!?"_ Tayuya was hurt deeply inside but somehow she knew that this was to be the result all along. After all, she couldn't possibly expect anything from traitors.

"If you don't have anything with us then get the hell out of my sight!" the man was drunk, his breath was unbearable and his language could use some refining. He was virtually everything not wanted in a guy.

Feeling a sense of bitter disappointment, Tayuya decided that this wasn't even worth her time anymore. _"If they don't care about me then I shouldn't either."_ Deciding on cutting this "family reunion" short, Tayuya broke all ties with them. "Oh I'm sorry, I called the wrong house."

"Shut up and scram." Slamming the door in her face, her family disappeared from her life once and for all.

Tayuya hid her broken exterior as she cried out silently; it was still so painful, even If she knew that this would happen…

"Tayuya-sama?" Easing her discomfort, one of the clones placed a reassuring hand as if to offer some sort of source of alternative strength.

"Did I do the right thing?" Tayuya needed to know the answer to that question. She felt very insecure right now.

"Tayuya-sama, I'm sure Naruto-sama would be proud of your choice." Even though they were only clones, Tayuya still appreciated their unwavering support.

"That's right Tayuya-sama, if you're parents don't even know you then why should you care so much?" the second clone joined in as he stepped beside Tayuya.

"I guess you're right. We should head back now." Tayuya never really did have an intimate relationship with her parents so it wasn't like she couldn't survive without them. Being that it was quite late now, the clones offered some suggestions.

"Tayuya-sama, I think it would be best to locate some sort of hotel. We can get rested for one night and set out fresh tomorrow." Despite Tayuya's hopes of returning to her Naruto-sama as soon as possible, she couldn't deny that traveling these parts at night would be dangerous.

"Sure thing…" She really couldn't get too excited right now, her parent's didn't even recognize their own daughter. Depression was setting in as she followed her two clones' guidance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Back with Naruto)**

Dipping the tip of his thumb into the tub, Naruto examined the temperature. It was exactly right. His tired body still didn't respond quite right. What did Naruko do to him while he was out? Taking off his clothing, Naruto stepped over the railing of sorts as he entered the steamy moisture. "Ahh…" a sigh of absolute relief could be heard as he submersed himself.

Taking a look at the counter beside the tub, Naruto sighed. _"I'm sorry Naruko…but I changed my mind…"_ Naruto hated selfish people, but he couldn't do anything to change his own sister. She was too far gone to be saved. All he could do now was keep her stabilized in his body. Opting to forget the events of this night, Naruto splashed some water on his face. He washed himself extra well today, before relaxing in the water again. _"She's just a shadow clone…I can never satisfy her needs. I don't want to take that responsibility. "_ Naruto only had one person he could call his love…

Feeling hunger setting in, Naruto realized that he still didn't have any of his three meals yet. Just how long did Naruko hold out for? That thought scared the crap out of him. How can a female have that much sex continuously?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Meanwhile)**

Having finally found a suitable hotel around the vicinity, all three traveling partners set in for a night of well deserved rest. The clones didn't really need sleep but they accompanied their mistress anyway.

So ends a day of emotional toils…

As Tayuya drifted off to a night of restless slumber the only thing she focused on was how many hours it would be until she was back with a certain someone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(Naruto)**

It was quite weird having to eat his own cooking, and he disliked it. _"Note to self: Too much seasoning is a bad thing." _Tayuya was the undisputed cooking master when compared to his own skills. He never ate anything beyond the common instant noodle packages, so when he tried to cook something for himself, he failed miserably.

Having Tayuya live with him had pulled him out of his loneliness and now that she was gone again, it made him terrified. He didn't want to be alone, anything but that. Living in this house with no one was haunting. He felt distant from the real world. Taking a bite of his food, Naruto cringed. He never knew his cooking skills were so horrible.

Perhaps he should have gone with her, maybe then he wouldn't be like this. Never one to waste any food, Naruto ate every last bite despite the deterioration of his taste buds. Collecting the plates, Naruto diligently washed them of their stains. After everything was over and done with, Naruto eased up as he rested on the sofa.

"Tayuya-chan… I wander how you're doing…" Knowing that staying up to wait for her return was not an option; Naruto did his business and went to bed.

Both sides desperately missed their love; it was quite the torture to spend even a night apart. Naruto's only hope was that the sun would rise sooner…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(The Next Day)**

Setting out at the crack of dawn, Tayuya and her company set into "hyper drive." If they could maintain this pace then they could arrive back at noon.

With that set as their deadline, they continued on their way. Tayuya felt a lot more comfortable now, severing all ties with her parents really settled her agitation. She felt like a new person. Free to explore everything with her Naruto-sama without having to worry about her parents agreeing.

Yes, she definitely felt the weight off of her now…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Waking up late into the morning, or precisely 11:30am, Naruto screamed… he was going to be scolded by Tsunade-sama again. Quickly falling flat on his face, he ignored the pain as he dressed in his Anbu equipment.

Sprinting out the door, Naruto left it unlocked…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back at Konoha just as planned, Tayuya couldn't be more joyful seeing those oversized gates. Luckily Tayuya had been given her very own Konoha head band; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get in…

The first thing she did was head straight for a certain house…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(With Tsunade)**

Screams of irritation was all that could be heard through the closed door. Seconds later, an emotionally stricken blonde stepped outside, paler than you could imagine. As punishment for being late, Naruto now had to do sector surveillance for five days straight…

"Well, better get started." Sighing to himself, Naruto teleported out of the administrative building. Nothing was going well today…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's unlocked… honestly Naruto-sama, what would you do without me?" Tayuya was actually quite thankful; she didn't have her own pair of keys.

"Naruto-sama is always like that, he's not exactly a morning person." The clones hadn't been dispelled simply because Tayuya didn't know how, but it wasn't like she didn't enjoy having them around.

"I know." Stepping inside, Tayuya expected it to be like the first time she came in here. To her surprise, it was very tidy. "I'm surprised…" nothing was out of place and everything except the bed was well made.

"Do you still need us to be here Tayuya-sama?" The clones even knew when they were expected to leave… Tayuya was quite impressed.

"Stay." Looking at the clock on the counter, Tayuya knew that Naruto-sama was going to come home soon for lunch… that was quite lucky for her; she could surprise him with something.

Changing into nothing but a frilly pink apron, Tayuya had nothing underneath except her underwear as she wore cute bunny slippers. With the help of her personal clones, they made a simple yet wholesome lunch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There came a knock at the door…

Answering it, Naruto was met with a very sexy surprise. There in the doorway stood a bowing Tayuya in nothing but a very erotic apron, cleavage to its max. Sexy long legs stood strong, showing off her hidden muscles. "Welcome home, Naruto-sama…" her voice was just so full of love…

Taking off his Anbu mask, all Naruto could do was gaze in awe at his love… to go to such lengths to please him…

"_Oh ya…life was good…"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hoped you guys liked this. I'll update soon.


End file.
